Blackrock Clan
The Blackrock Clan is one of the largest Orcish Clans of Eastern France, and control a realm stretching far to the north, and these lands they control are known as the Blackrock Empire and is one of the three largest Orcish realms in France. The Blackrock are a disciplined, organized, and militaristic clan who boast expert smiths and metalworkers. Well armored, they utilize brute strength and weaponry to destroy their foes. The Clan Chieftan of the Blackrock Clan is Blackhand, and on the surface he rules with a ruthless hand, but under the surface the Clan is led by Gul'dan of whom is one of the only High Orcs remaining in France, and cowardly hid himself alongside Ner'zul before the "Ritual of Lyons", and thus the two survived the ritual suicide that was meant to eliminate their excistence from France. The Blackrock Clan controls a vast land north of Tristfall stretching all the way north into the Valley of Blackrock Mountain, where they have set up their headquarters within the Mountain. The Blackrock Clan also has several Clans that follow them and their Blackrock Empire in the form of the Broken Tooth Clan, and the Black Tooth Clan of which are both respectively led by the sons of Blackhand, thus assuring their loyalty, and Gul'dan leads the Stormreaver Clan of whom on the surface is loyal to the Blackrock Empire but actually is loyal to the High Orc Gul'dan. The Blackrock Clan was founded alongside thousands of other Clans at the "Ceremony of Emblem" where the High Orcs would initiate many Low Orcs to lead Clans in the invasion of Hispania, and Europe eventually. The Blackrock Clan would arrive in Europe during the second wave, and they took part in the hard fighting around Hispania, and would remain fighting against the Roman Legion, until the death of the previous Chieftan, and the rise of Blackhand of whom led them northward into the maelstorm that was the fighting in France. The Blackrock Clan would take part in the Fall of Eastern France, where they sacked dozens of towns, and killed thousands in their victories, but it would be the Siege of Whiterock that would define them as they invaded the massive fortress of the Sof-Dwarves of Whiterock, and alongside three other Clans were able to smash their way past the Dwarven defences and killed any Dwarf that wasn't able to get away, and renamed the fortress Blackrock after the destruction that had been wrought against it during the fighting. History Early History The Blackrock Clan was founded alongside thousands of other Clans at the "Ceremony of Emblem" where the High Orcs would initiate many Low Orcs to lead Clans in the invasion of Hispania, and Europe eventually. The Blackrock Clan would arrive in Europe during the second wave, and they took part in the hard fighting around Hispania, and would remain fighting against the Roman Legion, until the death of the previous Chieftan, and the rise of Blackhand of whom led them northward into the maelstorm that was the fighting in France. The Blackrock Clan would take part in the Fall of Eastern France, where they sacked dozens of towns, and killed thousands in their victories, but it would be the Siege of Whiterock that would define them as they invaded the massive fortress of the Sof-Dwarves of Whiterock, and alongside three other Clans were able to smash their way past the Dwarven defences and killed any Dwarf that wasn't able to get away, and renamed the fortress Blackrock after the destruction that had been wrought against it during the fighting. Noteable Members Category:Orcs Category:Orc Clan